Después de un tiempo
by Bea1258
Summary: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- murmuro curioso el pelinegro. -No, yo creo que son dos almas que se vuelven a encontrar después de un tiempo separadas-contesto sonriente el peli-rojo - Después de todo, yo te buscaría en cualquier vida Haru... AU RinHaru yaoi
1. Chapter 1 El momento exacto

Ni Free! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Pero esta historia sí.

* * *

"**Después de un tiempo"**

Capítulo 1: El momento exacto

Iban a morir.

Ambos lo sabían, lo presintieron cuando el padre de Rin les comunico de cierto Rey que buscaba una venganza innecesaria. Lo presagiaron al oír los rumores del pueblo que decían que una gran caravana se acercaba con cautela al reino. Se preocuparon cuando se les informo que el Rey enemigo quería la cabeza del príncipe.

Esa noche no pudieron apartar al guardián del lecho de su príncipe y amo.

Y siendo sinceros, el príncipe se notaba, complacido al notar un interés poco inusual en su escudero.

Pero la confirmación llego ese día, cuando tomando un descanso, un guardia les aviso que estaban bajo ataque, que si bien los guardias de la entrada los estaban conteniendo, no sería por mucho tiempo.

-¡Alteza! Por favor, ¡refúgiese en su habitación!- El tono de súplica delataba la preocupación del guardia.

-¡Cómo me pide que haga eso! ¡Mi padre y mis súbditos están en peligro!

-Por favor, príncipe ¡son órdenes de su padre! ¡No podemos perder al heredero! ¡Y su padre no puede perder otro hijo!

-¡Pero qué clase de futuro Rey seria si dejo morir a padre y a mis subordinados mientras me escondo cobardemente en mi alcoba! – exasperado Rin apretó los puños con fuerza, simplemente no podía huir, a su lado Haru veía la escena con aparente indiferencia, pero Matsuoka podía sentir la tención proveniente de él –¡No cuando es a mí a quien busca!

\- Señor, no se-

-¡Rin… señor! - la fuerte y grabe voz de Nanase interrumpió al guardia, Rin se estremeció ante el tono duro y serio, pocas veces Haruka dejaba salir su voz más fuerte de lo necesario y eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba completamente decidido.

-Son órdenes de su padre, y su deber es obedecer, continuar vivo y asegurar el legado de su familia – completo Nanase para molestia de su señor.

-¡No me importa lo que se supone debo hacer! ¡Mi honor m-

-¡Señor! Por favor deje ese ego suyo y de-

-¡Ego! ¡Mi padre está peleando por nuestro patrimonio y tú piensas que no me escondo por ego!

-Señor no ponga palabras en mi boca qu- Haru se interrumpió al notar que Rin le daba la espalda, compartió una rápida y silenciosa mirada con el guardia.

\- ¡Se acabó! No me importa nada iré- su intento de salir de la habitación fue frustrada cuando, sin siquiera pestañar, Haru lo empotro contra una pared.

Rin solo atino a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos ante el repentino acto. Sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca por iniciativa de Haru, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago al notar los ojos azules mirarlo con intensidad, delatando así a su dueño. Él estaba pensando lo mismo.

-¡Como te atreves!- grito colérico una vez que salió de su asombro.- ¡Eres mi sirviente! ¡Tú deber es obedecerme! – soltándose del agarre, lo miro con fingida superioridad.

-Sí, es mi señor -concedió Haruka con frialdad, bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

-Entonces, rápido trae mi –

-No. – Lo interrumpió con voz ronca, tomando aire continuo –Sí, usted es mi señor, pero yo soy su guardián – agrego mientras levantaba la cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos, azul contra carmesí. Rin se dijo con amarga ironía que los ojos de Haru nunca habían brillado con tanta intensidad como en ese momento- Mi deber es mantenerlo vivo a cualquier costo.

\- Nanase… -murmuro el guardia que los acompañaba en la habitación, sorprendido, pues nunca había visto a el chico rehusarse a las ordenes -por mas locas que fueran- de Matsuoka.

Si bien Haruka Nanase era un sujeto frio y poco hablador, era de conocimiento público la firme e inmensa devoción que el pelinegro demostraba por su protegido.

Después de todo se rumoreaba por el reino que el heredero lo había encontrado cerca de un oasis a la edad de diez años y lo había rescatado de ser condenado a muerte cuando ambos tenían trece.

-Haru...- igualmente sorprendido Matsuoka desvió por un momento la mirada. Pero solo eso sirvió para darle más convicción a Nanase.

-Hace 6 años le jure a tu padre y a mí mismo que te protegería, que nunca te pondría en riesgo, aun a costa de mi propia vida- su mirada cambio a una suplicante -Y nunca he estado dispuesto a romper ese juramento.

"_No, no me mires así, porque si me miras así yo… me rendiré…"_

_-_Por favor, Rin – su tono cambio a uno más bajo, más _íntimo. –_No me hagas romperlo ahora.

Murmurando eso último lo tomo del brazo sutilmente, casi adivinando las futuras acciones del otro, se acercó con cautela. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que sintiera un peso extra en el hombro y unas pequeñas gotas en su cuello acompañadas de un aliento cálido.

-Haru… - la voz estrangulada le llegó acompañada de unos brazos rodeando su cintura, _acercándolo. _–Yo… no me hagas esto… - sintió el cuerpo ajeno temblar –No lo puedo abandonar, el, Haru… es mi padre. - los brazos que lo apresaban lo soltaron, Nanase sintió frio al verse libre de ellos. Pero estos lo tomaron de los hombros, separándolo, lo suficiente para que se pudieran ver cara a cara. Al pelinegro no le sorprendió ver los ojos carmesí inundados en lágrimas, lo que lo sorprendió fue la mirada dolida que le dirigió. –No me hagas abandonarlo –

-Rin… – no supo que responder.

-Nanase no le está pidiendo que abandone a su padre – la suave y comprensiva voz del guardia se escucho en lla habitación, ambos sorprendidos -pues no se acordaban de que seguía ahí– se separaron torpemente hasta estar a una distancia prudente.

Rei sonrió con indulgencia mientras se acomodaba sus lentes _"así que son ciertas las sospechas"_ se dijo divertido _"bueno… supongo que si salimos vivos tendré que pagarle la apuesta a Nagisa" _un suspiro imperceptible escapo de su garganta_, _continuo.

-Su padre quiere que usted viva, el pidió que lo pusiéramos a salvo, y ahora mismo está peleando para que usted viva – Rei sonrió con comprensión, Nagisa había hecho lo mismo por él, por eso lo obligo a ir por el príncipe.-Si usted va a la batalla estará abandonado la voluntad y el sacrificio de su padre.

-… – sin saber que decir Rin solo lo miro, algo parecido a esperanza y alivio reluciendo en sus ojos.

-Amo Matsuoka, ya es tiempo- actuando con rapidez, Haru lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento al guardia, quien asintió en respuesta y se dispuso a seguirlos.

Una vez en el pasillo dirigieron sus pasos a la alcoba de Rin, la más lejana a la entrada y la más segura. Durante el camino hicieron oídos sordos a los gritos y sonidos de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo. Lo más difícil fue controlar a Rin que cada vez que escuchaba aullar de dolor a alguien tomaba la empuñadura de su Cimitarra y daba la media vuelta, dispuesto a pelear. Los dos siempre tenían que controlarlo.

No fue hasta que Haru tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya que Rin se calmó.

Cada vez que escuchaba un grito, un lamento o el simple sonido de metal contra metal, Matsuoka apretaba con fuerza la mano entre la suya y esta le respondía, confortándolo. Solo así logro llegar cuerdo a su habitación.

Un poco antes de llegar soltaron sus manos, y ahí vieron a un grupo de guardias que esperaban al príncipe, preparados para dar su vida por él.

Rin se sintió un cobarde y un inútil, pero la voz de Haru diciéndole que pasara a sus aposentos lo saco de sus pensares.

–Señor, su padre desea que viva – la voz de uno de los guardias lo detuvo –Estaremos orgullosos de morir por un Rey y un príncipe tan honorables.

Todos los demás asintieron con solemnidad. Rin sintió sus ojos arder, pero no, no lloraría delante de sus subordinados.

Un chico especialmente alto, pelinegro y de mirada turquesa tomo la palabra.

-Seré sincero señor- su tono era fuerte pero calmado –El ejército enemigo es demasiado numeroso, nos superan por cientos.

-Eso no quiere decir que sean buenos – una voz un tanto más aguda interrumpió al joven –nos superan en número, pero nuestras habilidades los superan, si tenemos suerte…-

-Si tenemos suerte solo los contendremos un poco, son demasiados.- otra voz se dejó escuchar.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces estoy orgulloso de vivir mis últimos momento a su lado, y aun mas de morir con tan valientes hombres.

Los soldados lo miraron con admiración y gratitud, y Rin se prometió a si mismo que recordaría sus rostros por siempre.

-Rin… Señor - la voz de Haru sonó con un extraño matiz que Rin no había escuchaba en mucho tiempo -Es necesario que entre a su habitación- Nanase se regañó mentalmente por el eje de exasperación que dejo ver en su voz, pero le desagradaba enormemente la forma en que el más alto miraba a Rin.

-En un momento - Matsuoka le tendió la mano a uno de ellos, un chico bajito y de cabello blanco –Les agradecería si me dejaran escuchar sus nombres.

-¡A-aiichiro Nitori! ¡Señor! - tanto incómodo como feliz, le devolvió el saludo. Se repitió el proceso con los demás.

-¡Momotarou Mikoshiba!

-Seijuro Mikoshiba, señor.

-Sousuke Yamazaki, señor.

-Muy bien, espero que podamos encontrarnos en otra vida - sonriendo solemne también le dirigió una mirada al guardia de gafas que los había acompañado hasta ahí, y el cual había logrado convencerlo –A usted también, y a su compañero rubio, tal vez en alguna otra vida arreglemos las cuentas con respecto a cierta apuesta.

Sonriendo socarronamente se metió a su habitación seguido por un Haruka visiblemente molesto; dejando afuera aun Rei conmocionado y sonrojado.

* * *

Una vez dentro Rin se permitió suspirar profundamente, estaba desesperado, había aceptado esconderse ahí porque entendió que eran los deseos de su padre, pero eso no significaba que no siguiera sintiéndose un cobarde. Enojado y frustrado consigo mismo, se acercó al ventanal de su recamara, el cual daba de espalda al castillo, por lo tanto solo se veía un paisaje desértico pero hermoso, a lo lejos se podía apreciar un pequeño oasis, Rin sonrió con nostalgia al percatarse de ello.

-No estas siendo un cobarde – Murmuro Nanase a su espalda -Es tu deber...

-¡Permanecer vivo y asegurar el legado de la familia! ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a su guardián –Ya lo sé, Haru…- con una mirada resignada agrego - Siempre lo supe… – suspiro –Desde que era niño… Nunca me han dejado olvidarlo.

-Si lo sabe enton-

-¡Tú mismo has escuchado a los guardias! ¡Solo con un milagro saldremos vivos! si es casi segura mi muerte me gustaría que fuera peleando y no protegido hasta el final...- la frustración se reflejó en sus ojos, suspiro y regreso su mirada a la ventana –Por lo menos en mi muerte ser libre…-

Nanase optó por quedarse callado observándolo en silencio, era inútil tratar de hablar con Rin en ese estado, además se estaba hartando de ser interrumpido.

-…En estos momentos creo que hasta padre debe de agradecer que Gou se haya escapado con ese comerciante Makoto.

Nanase hizo el amango de una sonrisa ante el comentario, recordaba a Makoto todo sonrojado agradeciéndole a él, Nagisa y Rei por ayudarlos. Nunca estuvo más feliz de haberlo ayudado a escapar con la princesa como ahora, no solo por saber que él estaría a salvo sino también por Gou, ella era una buena chica y sabía que era demasiado importante para Rin.

-…No piensas hablarme ¿eh? – Volteo momentariamente la cabeza –pues seguía recargado en la ventana- sonrió con ironía –Nunca te agradecí ¿verdad? Pues ahora estoy más agradecido que nunca, de verdad muchas gracias.

Al ver la cara de duda de su acompañante añadió:

-Por ayudarla a escapar, digo. –sonrió, esta vez sinceramente.

-Como es que…-

-Señor Nanase, se olvida de que soy el príncipe de este palacio, a diferencia de mi padre inspiro más confianza entre los sirvientes y no soy tonto, conozco a mi hermana.

-¿Entonces por qué… no hiciste nada para detenerla? – con asombro mal disimulado el joven Nanase se acercó a la ventana para quedar su lado.

-Soy su hermano mayor ¿no? Mi deber es quererla, protegerla y sobre todo asegurarme de que sea feliz y ese chico Makoto, aunque me duela, es su felicidad.

-Creí que odiabas los deberes.

-Cuidar de mi hermana no es un deber, aunque lo parezca, si soy feliz haciéndolo no cuenta o ¿sí?

Haruka no agrego nada, consciente de que, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, Rin en realidad era muy sabio. Si lograban sobrevivir, Rin llegaría a ser un gran Rey.

Aun así, se limitó a observarlo largamente, tratando de grabarse a fuego esos rasgos, esa forma en la que sus carmesís ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna, como sus cabellos se agitaban con el viento de la noche, dándole una extraña y mística aura en la que Nanase no le molestaba quedarse atrapado por siempre. Lo miro sin reservas, consciente de que probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería así.

"_Al menos en esta vida"_ pensó con amargura, si Rin había hecho planes para encontrarse con los demás guardias en otra vida, el se juraba a si mismo que lo encontraría, cueste lo que cueste, se dijo.

-¿Sabes? Nunca le he dicho esto a alguien, pero la primera vez que te vi no fue en ese oasis- aun sin mirarlo Rin hablo, su voz detonaba una tranquilidad que no tenía. Saliendo de su trance, Haru lo miro con la duda en sus ojos; si bien casi nunca demostraba nada, se dijo que bien podía darle libertad a sus emociones por hoy, ya que estaba en gran riesgo de morir.

-Pero… la primera vez que nos vimos fue en aquel oasis – Nanase señalo con la mano dicho lugar que se podía apreciar en la lejanía.

-La primera vez que tú me viste si, la primera vez que yo te vi no, - una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes relució en la oscuridad –Bueno, en teoría si fue en ese oasis, pero te vi desde aquí.

La sonrisa en su cara crecía a proporción de la cara de confusión de Haru.

-Fue una noche, no recuerdo bien, yo estaba mosqueado de todo, de mis "deberes", de mis tareas, de que todos me dijeran lo que haría con mi vida. Como siempre, el viento desde aquí me calmaba, y cuando estaba revolcándome en mi miseria, apareciste.

-…-

-Ni siquiera te pude ver bien, solo eras una sombra diminuta en la oscuridad, pero para mí, en ese momento, brillabas más que mil luciérnagas juntas. – lo miro con intensidad, como hace tiempo había dejado de mirarlo, Nanase se creyó en el paraíso -Tal vez ni siquiera te acuerdes… pero te veías tan _libre _que te envidie, y luego envidie el agua por tenerte.

\- Yo… - los ojos de Haru brillaron con algo parecido al éxtasis – lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Enserio? Que bien, porque... – en ese instante el viento soplo vigorosamente, agitando gradualmente los cabellos de Rin y dándole a su mirada incluso más -si eso era posible- brillo –Me mostraste una vista completamente nueva.

-…–

-Y creo que, no, estoy completamente seguro que fue ese el momento exacto en el que mi vida empezó girar entorno tuyo.

\- Que dices… – suspirando por lo bajo Haru esquivo la mirada carmesí, se negaba a aceptar que su corazón martillaba con esa intensidad por las palabras de Rin.

Pero no pudo negarse a sí mismo que durante años se había hecho esa misma pregunta, ¿en qué momento su vida había empezado a girar en torno a Rin? ¿Fue cuándo saliendo de nadar en el oasis se encontró con una mirada rojiza? ¿Tal vez la primera vez que el niño que Rin era le llevo una canasta llena de comida? ¿Quizás cuándo dicha canasta llegaba día tras día llena, porque había cometido la equivocación de comentarle que no comía mucho porque no tenía con que comprar comida? ¿O cuando le dijo por primera vez que era una persona importante para él? ¿Tal vez, y solo tal vez cuando interrumpió en la sala de castigos, llorando a todo pulmón que no lo mataran, que era su mejor amigo y lo quería? ¿Y después, se había comprometido a cuidar de él si lo dejaban vivo? O… ¿Cuándo, años después, el señor Matsuoka le dijo en secreto que su hijo nunca mostraba interés por alguien que no fuera él o su hermana?

Nanase Haruka no sabía con exactitud cuándo, y mucho menos en que momento es que sus sentimientos empezaron a ir más allá de simple cariño o agradecimiento.

Pero ahora, y gracias Rin –como siempre- sabia a la perfección el momento exacto en el que sus destinos se unieron. _Quizás para siempre._

-Es la verdad Haru. Tú me salvaste.- Separándose del ventanal, camino a media habitación y ahí se quedó un tiempo, bajo la mirada azul expectante, al final soltó un suspiro y lo miro con resignación –Lo que más siento de todo esto es que nunca te voy a poder pagar todo lo que hiciste por mí, ni todo lo que me cuidaste aunque fuera tu deber como guardián.

El de ojos azules solo pudo dar un suspiro de asombro ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lo siguiente que paso dejo completamente helado a Rin, tanto, que incluso tuvo que pellizcarse para saber si no soñaba. La suave y melodiosa risa que resonaba por toda la habitación no era sino de Haruka. La cual solo duro unos segundos, para pasar a convertirse en una risa estruendosa, llena de diversión absurda.

Una vez pasado su asombró, Rin frunció el ceño, molesto y ofendido. De un momento a otro Haru se encontraba acorralado en la pared, con un Rin visiblemente enojado encima de él.

-¡Te ríes de mí! ¡De mis sentimientos! – Haru logro captar otra emoción en los brillantes ojos carmín: dolor.

-Rin, siempre supe que eras un idiota, pero realmente nunca espere que tanto- con fingida indiferencia poso su mano en su mejilla- Aunque lo parezca, si soy feliz haciéndolo no cuenta o ¿sí?

\- ¿eh? – la ira fue quedando atrás a medida que la confusión se hacía presente, no entendía por que el Nanase había citado su frase de hace unos momentos, _"todo lo que me cuidaste aunque fuera tu deber cómo guardián" _su propia voz resonó en su memoria, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que el chico bajo suyo quería dar a entender.

Su rostro mostró su desconcierto, no entendía si Haru había dado a entender lo que el creía, o solo quería decirle que le agradecía el haberlo salvado de la pena de muerte. Nanase, al comprender que el silencio de Rin continuaría, opto por alzar un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para rosar sus labios con los Rin.

Matsuoka tembló, y sorprendido se apartó, pero la ver la cara de decepción y el azul lastimado en los ojos de Nanase se acercó de nuevo y empezó un nuevo contacto, esta vez más profundo, más íntimo, más _vehemente. _

Haru al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Rin, enredando sus dedos en los rojos cabellos y respondiendo al beso con un entusiasmo digno de alguien que se ha estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo.

Los dos, se habían estado conteniendo por demasiado tiempo.

El beso se profundizo cuando Haru, al sentir las manos ansiosas de Rin por su espalda y cadera, dejo salir un suspiro de placer, el cual, Matsuoka aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena. Pronto la saliva de ambos se mezcló, creando un delicioso saborcillo al que ambos pronto se volvieron adictos.

El beso -que en realidad podría contar como muchos ya que se separaban unos segundos y lo seguían con igual intensidad- se llenó de mordidas de parte de ambos. Rin empezó a descender besando con desenfreno el cuello del pelinegro al tiempo que este suspiraba con anhelo su nombre.

-Haru, mírame – pidió con voz ronca, mirándolo a los ojos, nuevamente azul y carmesí se enfrentaban, quizás por última vez.

No eran tontos, ambos sabían que si habían dejado salir a flote sus sentires era por que podían sentir la muerte cerca.

-Haru, yo... -_"Te quiero, te quiero y no sabes cuánto" _quiso decir, pero su voz no salía _"Te quiero de la forma en la que un hombre no debe querer a otro" _–Necesito que sepas…

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del pasillo los hizo separarse, habían llegado. Los guardias que quedaban no los detendrían por mucho tiempo.

Actuando rápido, Haruka se situó enfrente de su protegido, desenvainando su Cimitarra y optando una posición tanto de ataque como defensiva. Estaba más que listo para dar su vida por Rin.

tras el, suspirando, Rin se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. Tomando una daga y una Cimitarra se dijo que no podía morir con esas palabras atoradas en la garganta.

El ruido de afuera se reducía cada vez más, signo de que la pelea pronto acabaría, podían oír los gemidos de una vida llegando a su fin.

-Haru... –Sin despegar la mirada del frente, hablo en voz alta – yo te…- _"No, no lo quiero, lo amo." _

-Entiendo - como siempre, con Haruka Nanase no eran necesarias las palabras, el guerrero solo asintió al tiempo que se volteaba a mirarlo, regalándole una sonrisa hermosa que resplandecía con los ojos azules. _La ultima sonrisa dedicada a él. _ –Yo igual Rin.

Porque los dos saben lo difícil que es aceptar eso, aún más decirlo en voz alta. Porque en su mundo, en su pueblo, en su época es, lejos de robar… Lo peor que puede hacer un hombre.

Pero están a punto de morir y no importa, ya nada importa.

Lo saben.

En el preciso momento en el que el pelinegro regresa a su posición y Rin trata recuperarse de la sonrisa que le regalo, escuchan el claro sonido del metal rasgando la carne. Y de pronto…

Silencio. Pesado, lleno de temor, incompresible que llega después de la tormenta.

Simple y llano silencio.

Luego como si de un estruendo se tratara, el sonido del metal cortando la madera de la puerta los hace estremecer.

Haru avanza un paso, Rin lo retrocede. La puerta cae acompañada de un ruido sordo. Los ojos de los dos se abren con asombro. Detrás del portal donde antes se encontraba la puerta, hay por lo menos, 60 hombres armados, y los dos tienen el mismo pensamiento _"Al menos moriremos juntos" _

Cuando los hombres se empiezan a abalanzar sobre ellos, se dan cuenta que primero van tras Haru, y este tiene el tiempo suficiente para pensar que así está bien, que así lo prefiere. Prefiere morir primero a ver el cuerpo tirado y los ojos carmesí sin brillo de Rin, y sabe que es egoísta pensarlo.

Lo sabe y lo sigue prefiriendo; lo prefiere cuando siente el primer corte en el muslo izquierdo, y continúa con la misma convicción cuando siente su estómago ser atravesado por primera vez, lo sigue pensando las otras 3 veces, y se siente un sucio egoísta al escuchar la voz desgarrada de Rin gritando su nombre.

Cuando por fin cae al suelo, voltea la mirada y se da cuenta que estaba equivocado, esta _si _es la última vez que azul y carmín se enfrentan. _"Al menos en esta vida"_ se recuerda.

Y sonríe, le sonríe a los ojos carmín que lo miran a la lejanía desesperados, y se dice que definitivamente algo está mal consigo al darse cuenta de que está feliz por ver esos ojos llenos de dolor y angustia, esos ojos llenos de sentimientos negativos, _pero vivos. _

Su pensamiento antes de sentir una última puñalada en el pecho es que si se vuelve a encontrar con esos ojos, le pagara con creces el haberlos hecho sufrir tanto.

Y entonces siente que escupe sangre, lentamente todo se vuelve negro. Lo último que escucha es su nombre estrangulado en los labios de Rin, agradece que sea eso y no alguna grosería proveniente de sus asesinos.

Antes de perder completamente la conciencia le agradece a Rin por seguir vivo mientras él muere.

Luego recuerda lo que se prometió a sí mismo.

"_Rin… Yo… Definitivamente... Te encontrare" _

Cuan equivocado estaba en ese momento Haruka Nanase.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola!

Bueno por si no se dieron cuenta (soy pésima lo sé) estaban en el universo del primer ending. Pues sí, mate a Haru, pero no se preocupen, Rin también murió (por si a alguien la quedaba la duda) solo que se me hizo más fácil matar a Haru en esta situación.

Y no… No es un Onet-shot, tendrá por lo menos 3 capítulos en los que estos dos se seguirán encontrando en otras vidas, (que son el segundo ending y el universo normal del anime)

Gracias por leer c:


	2. Chapter 2 Promesas Rotas

Ni free! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Agradezco enormemente a**: Himiko-chan Hirisashi, Brisa **y** Junio JK** por sus lindos Reviews. Y a quienes dieron favoritos y seguir :3

* * *

"**Después de un tiempo"**

.

.

Capítulo 2: Promesas rotas

.

.

Tenia frio, el aire helado se colaba por la ventana, ocasionando que el pelinegro inconscientemente se acurrucara en sus cobijas, _"voy a morir congelado"_ pensó con fastidio, pero no hizo intento de pararse a cerrar la ventana; demasiado cansado incluso para moverse, lo único que deseaba era dormir, pero el frio en la habitación hacía de eso un trabajo difícil.

Obstinado como era, Haruka Nanase se dijo que solo un acontecimiento de grandes magnitudes lograrían sacarlo de su cama. Se arrepintió de tal pensamiento, cuando escucho su puerta ser tocada con gran insistencia, _demasiada insistencia _a decir verdad. Dando vueltas en la cama decido ignorar el llamado.

Total, si era Makoto entraría de todas formas, y si era cualquier otra persona se cansaría pronto y se marcharía.

Media hora después, con exasperación se dio cuenta que quien sea que estuviera tocando era demasiado obstinado. _"Mira que estar tocando con la misma insistencia por tanto tiempo" _Harto del escándalo producido por su inesperado visitante, suspiro y decidió levantarse, dirigiéndose a la entrada de su hogar dispuesto a darle fin al alboroto; al pasar por su pequeña sala le dirigió una rápida mirada al reloj de pared en forma de pez que se encontraba en la estancia, comprobando lo tarde que era. "_Quien en su sano juicio molesta a alguien a las 11:30 de la noche"_

Resignado se acercó a su entrada, no sin cierto temor, se quedo unos segundos en silencio observando la puerta, en la cual se podía notar leves sacudidas debido al insistente golpeteo del que era víctima la pobre e inocente puerta.

-Tsk…- con frustración aviso que abriría, en unos segundos el escándalo se acabó y Haru rezo para que no fuera algún criminal. Tomando el picaporte, trato de calmarse y abrió, mirando con enojo a su visitante, planeando encontrarse con cualquier conocido y decirle de mala manera que se largara y dejara de molestar. Pero eso no fue precisamente lo que paso.

Al otro lado del lumbral, devolviéndole la mirada, se encontraba un auténtico extraño. Lo curioso, es que se le hacía vagamente conocido. Tal vez el color de pelo… pero no, no era por el cabello, sino por esos intensos y cargados ojos carmín con los que lo mira claramente irritado. Por un momento se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, inspeccionándose minuciosamente.

En algún momento del análisis mutuo, los ojos azules chocan con los carmín, _de nuevo _y el Nanase siente como si un peso se le quitara de encima, pero todo rastro de ese peculiar sentimiento se esfumo al sentirse tomado por los hombros y el dolor en su espalda al chocar contra una pared. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Por fin te encontré…- con voz más ronca de lo que hubiera querido, Rin soltó aquello sin miramientos, ignorante del escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo del contrario.-Pensaste que te podrías esconder ¿verdad? ¡Ja!

La mirada azul brillo con escepticismo, sin saber que responder, de hecho, no sabía que carajos estaba pasando, solo entendía que esa escena, _el siendo acorralado por un pelirrojo _ no le era tan desconocida, bueno… Él tenía un extraño interés por los pelirrojos, por lo que verse envuelto en los brazos de uno no le era muy extraño que digamos. Pero la situación era por demás diferente, pero aun así…

El chico que tenia enfrente le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad, que estaba por demás fuera de lugar, considerando que lo estaba atacando y sacudiendo bruscamente por los hombros. Al sentir su cabeza estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared salió de su trance, inmediatamente se defendió, tomando desprevenido al intruso, lo pateo fuertemente en la entrepierna, ocasionando que este lo soltara y cayera al piso aullando de dolor.

-Tu… ¡Estúpido bombero! - le recrimino desde el suelo. Excitado como estaba, Haru se apresuró a tomar el primer objeto que creyó conveniente para protegerse y se acercó al chico con cuidado.- ¡Desgraciado! Mira… no sé qué fue lo que mi hermana vio en ti… - tratando de levantarse, el desconocido seguía gruñendo insultos.-Pero cuando… ¡termine contigo! ¡Desearas no haberte metido en su vida!

-Mira, no sé de qué hablas, pero te aseguro que me confundes.

-¡Ah! Además de pedófilo ¡mentiroso! ¡Maldito bombero! Hijo de…

\- ¡E-espera!- con nerviosismo impropio de él, trato de explicar el malentendido en el que, aparentemente, se habían metido. –Ni siquiera conozco a tu hermana, es más…- dudo un poco en soltar la información siguiente. -¡Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres!

Le sorprendió la forma en la que la cara del chico paso por varias emociones en un segundo, empezando por el asombro, un poco de alivio-extrañeza y finalmente por -aún más- enojo, y fue consciente de que si estuvieran en otra situación, le parecería sumamente divertido.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Solo la estas utilizando!- una vez completamente repuesto del anterior golpe, el colérico chico se lanzó de nuevo al pelinegro.- Maldito Makoto… ¡ni ser bombero condecorado te salvara de esta!

_¿Bombero condecorado? ¿Salir con alguien menor? ¿Makoto? _

Las piezas empezaron a encajar en su cabeza. Con una vena saltando en su sien, miro al desconocido que se había quedado a medio ataque al percibir su mirada de entendimiento.

-…- suspirando por milésima vez en la noche, Haru se dispuso a ver con una neutralidad al chico. -Yo no soy Makoto. - aclaro, esperando que con eso el chico que tenia enfrente se calmara y se largara de una buena vez, no importaba lo bueno que estuviera, ya lo tenía harto.-No sé quién te dijo que vivía aquí y tampoco me interesa, solo lárgate.

Se dio la vuelta encaminándose dentro de su vivienda, esperando que el motivo de su actual dolor de cabeza se marchara, pero no fue así, antes de poder avanzar algo, una mano fría y grande lo sujeto de la muñeca, cercándolo peligrosamente a él, Haru fue capaz de sentir su aliento en la oreja.

-No pensaras que creeré esas tontas excusas o ¿sí?

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Nanase al escuchar el tono ronco con el que había pronunciado aquello, sumándole a eso, la sensación de las manos grandes acariciando sutilmente sus caderas y costados con delicadeza, eso y la mirada penetrante fueron suficiente para que Haru soltara un gemido tanto de anticipamiento como de placer, al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban.

El chico se separó de él, con una mirada de un depredador en el rostro, pero esta fue sustituida de inmediato por una de triunfo y picardía.

-Bueno, eso confirma que no te gustan las mujeres.- sonriendo con sorna, dejo a relucir sus afilados dientes.- Pero eso no significa que no seas Makoto.

Haru sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, y una rabia creciendo dentro suyo ¡ese maldito hijo de perra! ¡Estaba jugando con el!

-¡Sal de mi casa en este momento!- controlado como era, Haru soltó aquello con una calma que no tenía. -No me importa que no me creas, si no sales en este momento llamare a la policía.

El chico trago saliva sonoramente y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, a Nanase le sorprendió los cambios de actitud que podía tener en segundos.

-Sabes, si haces eso yo realmente estaré en problemas…- sonriendo cual niño pequeño, se pasó una mano tras la nuca, lo que demostraba que estaba nervioso. -Solo dime que te alejaras de Gou y me largo.

-Ya te dije que yo…- se lo pensó, con tal de que el idiota se marchara era mejor seguirle la corriente, en ese momento su teléfono sonó, le ignoro y se concentró en el pelirrojo. Suspiro. -Yo Makoto Tachibana prome-

El contestador sonó y el mensaje que dejaban reboto por toda la casa.

"_¿Eh? Haru… soy Makoto, sé que es tarde y debes estar cansado, pero es importante, jeje bueno yo y Gou quedamos salir mañana… y bueno pensamos que podrías acompañarnos, ella quiere presentarme a su hermano y yo pensé que sería la oportunidad de presentártela, ya que eres mi mejor amigo y ella es importante para mi ¿sabes?... y bueno ella asegura que su hermano es muy simpático ¡seguro te caerá bien!... bueno por favor confirma lo antes posible y ¡cuídate!" _

El tono que informaba el final del mensaje se escuchó, dejando un silencio incomodo, uno en el que Haru pudo apreciar como el rostro de su visita se tornaba del mismo tono que su cabello, sino es que un tono más arriba.

-¿Ahora me crees?- sin perder el tiempo Haru se plantó enfrente del chico, notando que solo era más bajo por centímetros.- Tsk. No me importa, solo lárgate.

Pero el chico solo se quedó parado, con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. Haru esperaba todo menos que el desconocido soltara una carcajada y se retorciera de la risa.

-Ja ahhh Maldito Sousuke… ¡ese carbón! Me dio la dirección equivocada jaja.- aun asombrado por la actitud del chico, Haru lo miro como pidiendo explicaciones, a lo que el desconocido concedió.-Hace algún tiempo mi hermana empezó a salir con alguien, no le di importancia, pero cuando me entere de que era mayor que ella y ¡peor! El muy carbón ¡le propuso matrimonio! Maldito pedófilo de mier..-

-¿Cuantos tiene?- indago curioso el Nanase, no creía enserió que su mejor amigo fuera un pedófilo, pero el otro no había parado de repetir eso y le estaba empezando a preocupar.

-¿Gou? Tiene 25, ¡es una niña!- si bien su rostro no lo mostró, Haru casi se va para atrás al descubrir cuan sobreprotector podía llegar a ser el chico frente a el. - En fin… una tarde saliendo de trabajar, mi amigo, Sousuke, los vio y me llamo, yo le pedí que los siguiera, y al final del día, es tal "Makoto" se dirigió aquí así que debió suponer que aquí vivía y me dio la dirección jeje.- ahí estaba, otra vez la mano en la nuca que delataba que se encontraba incomodo y nervioso. -Lo siento, al final fue un malentendido.

Tendiéndole una mano a Haru se disculpó visiblemente apenado. La mano quedo extendida, pues Haru se limitó a darse la media vuelta y emprender el camino a su habitación.

-Solo lárgate, y… – una vez más fue detenido por la mano grande, que lo acercó hasta casi estar pegados.

-Vamos, discúlpame, te prometo que te compensare…-sonriéndole con clara coquetería, espero paciente una respuesta.

Pero el pelinegro estaba demasiado molesto, se limitó a separarse y verlo con irritación.

-Lárgate, no te vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida nunca, ¿entiendes? - con claro enojo se plantó cruzado de brazos esperando a que el chico se marchara.

Sonriendo como solo él sabe, aquel desconocido se despidió con la mano y salió de la casa, no sin antes agregar:

-Por supuesto, delfincito,- sonrío aún más al notar que Haru apenas se percató de que el pijama que traía tenía un estampado repleto de delfines.- Como órdenes, es una promesa.

Y cerró la puerta.

No sin antes lanzarle un atrevido giñido, dejando a un aturdido Haruka pensando en que, definitivamente, rechazaría la cita con Makoto y su novia.

.

~0~0~0~

.

Haru tenía calor, el sofocante ambiente le hacía imaginarse a sí mismo sumergido en una refrescante bañera, pero eso era lo malo, solo podía _imaginarse_, porque meterse en la pecera del lugar, no era, ni por asomo una buena idea. Y no es que le importara mucho lo que pensaran de el por entrar a una pecera de restauran, no, el problema era que lo despedirían por hacer semejante espectáculo, y Haru necesitaba el trabajo. A sus veintisiete ya era lo suficiente maduro como para entender el sentido común. No le quedo de otra más que seguir imaginando y aguardo hasta el fin su jornada para salir del horno que era en ese momento su trabajo.

Cansado y con dolor de cabeza, se preguntó a sí mismo, como es que alguien tan relajado como el, término en uno de los trabajos más estresantes, _Chef… _en la escuela no se sentía tan estresante, sin contar con el hecho de que, cuando adolecente pensó tontamente que siendo chef nadie lo cuestionaría por cuantas veces cocinaba caballa. Además se dijo meditando un poco, siempre fue bueno en la cocina.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos siguió con su labor. El restaurante donde trabajaba no era muy grande, pero era bastante popular, más un viernes por la noche, así que dicho establecimiento estaba bastante lleno. Haru agradeció internamente que su turno fuera adentro, no le gustaba atender a la gente quisquillosa que solo por el hecho de no sonreírles decían que era un mal servicio, Nanase creía que si alguien hacía su trabajo bien no era necesario sonreírle al mundo.

Cinco minutos antes de su hora de salida, Haru casi canta victoria; pero en el comedor se escuchaba demasiado alboroto, se da cuenta que están bajo asalto, cuando reacciona, algunos de sus compañeros más jóvenes han entrado en pánico, entre ellos un joven de cabello blanco que se ve demasiado pequeño como para ya haberse graduado.

El chico en cuestión se encontraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y presos de un pánico comprensible. Se acercó a él con cautela, tratando de no alterarlo más.

-Nitori… - toco su hombro despacio, notando como el chico temblaba levemente, lo sacudió con cuidado tratando de llamar su atención, al contemplar los ojos azul-plata clavados en él sonrió un poco, tranquilizándolo, al otro lado del lugar se podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente en pánico y al asaltante demandando dinero.- Tranquilo… todo es-

Un sonido rasgo el silencio, alguien acababa de disparar.

El grito general fue suficiente para que todos los presentes se agacharan, tratando de protegerse. Haru no fue consiente, sino hasta que abrió los ojos que por reflejo había cerrado, de que el chico se aventuró a pararse y se dirigía sin restricciones a la escena del crimen.

"_Maldito loco… se supone que estaba aterrado"_

Hizo el intento por detenerlo, se puso de pie y pero imposible alcanzarlo, Nitori ya había salido de la cocina. Fijo su mirar azul en sus compañeros que lo veían tan asombrados como el.

Su duda se vio opacada cuando se escucharon más disparos, se alteró mientras volvía a agacharse, luego el grito de la gente en pánico, sintió su estómago revolverse con preocupación, estaba por ir tras su compañero cuando el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo lo dejo helado.

A continuación el pánico general se escuchó y Haru se sintió mareado, preocupado, el chico con el que estaba hace un momento era casi un niño. Se paró dispuesto a atravesar la puerta que los separaba cuando el sonido de afuera le alerto que la policía acababa de llegar, todos en aquella habitación soltaron un suspiro; todos menos Haru, que seguía preocupado por Aii.

Pero esa tranquilidad duro poco, por la puerta una persona encapuchada entro a toda prisa, dispuesto a escapar por la puerta trasera.

Algunos-incluido él- hicieron a ademan de detenerlo, pero cuando el sujeto se dio cuenta saco un arma y apunto a cualquiera, en seguida todos retrocedieron. El bandido escapo antes de que un oficial de cabello naranja entrara tras de él.

Al fin la policía había llegado, deteniendo el asalto y a dos de los delincuentes, el otro había logrado escapar.

[…]

Haru no estaba nada contento con la situación. Si bien estaba tranquilo de que el peligro hubiera acabado, y –aunque no lo admitiera- feliz de que Nitori estuviera sano y salvo. Ahora, una hora después del fin de su turno, tenía que quedarse a rendir declaración, cuando, para empezar, él ni siquiera vio nada.

Visiblemente irritado se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del establecimiento, donde guardaban los utensilios. En el camino logro ver de reojo a Nitori hablando con el oficial de cabello naranja, el cual perecía muy entusiasmado hablando con el chico.

Llego a su destino y se sentó en busca de tranquilidad, medito acerca del raro comportamiento de su compañero, si bien no le conocía del todo, el chico no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a unos delincuentes por mero placer. Nitori era tan inofensivo que la única forma en la que Haru lo imaginaba agrediendo era repitiendo "senpai, senpai" hasta que a su oponente le sangraran las orejas. _Como lo hacía con él._

Sonrió consiente de que nadie lo vería, sabiendo que el chico estaba vivo y lo seguiría acosando con sus constantes "Nanase-senpai".

Suspiro, esperaba que acabaran con las declaraciones para poder largarse de una vez por todas a su casa. Tan distraído estaba tratando de tranquilizarse que no se percató del ruido de la puerta al ser abierta. Solo fue cociente de cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo volteo, presionándolo contra una mesa de metal.

Asustado y aturdido trato de defenderse, pero una voz extrañamente conocida lo interrumpió.

-Maldito… Creíste que te podías esconder aquí ¿verdad?

Se relajo al entender que el oficial lo ha confundido con el bandido, pero trato de resistirse al percatarse de que dicho agente está apunto de esposarlo.

-Idiota. - con la cara tocando el metal de la mesa, Haru se muestro cabreado, ese definitivamente es un mal día. -soy empleado de aquí.

-¡Ja! ¿Y se supone que te crewa? ewstas muwy equwivocawdo.- Haru frunció el ceño entendiendo que aquel desconocido tenia las esposas en la boca, listo para ponérselas.

-Si no es así ¿Por qué tengo puesto el uniforme? Imbécil – cansado, respondió con dureza. Sintió el cuerpo tras de sí tensarse, y luego con un movimiento fluido se vio libre.

Sin perder tiempo se enderezo, enojado con el oficial, volteo dispuesto a reclamarle, pero cuando la acusación estaba punto de salir de su boca, quedo atrapada en su garganta al ver frente así a un conocido pelirrojo en traje de policía, aun con las esposas aun en la boca.

_Sexy _

De algún rincón de su mente, aquel pensamiento escapo bailando, dejando a Nanase desconcertado. Admirando en silencio las iris carmesí que lo miraban igual de sorprendidas. Cuando el policía entendió lo que pasaba, sonrió, enseñando orgulloso sus afilados dientes -aun con las esposas en ellos- y se inclinó con coquetería, arrinconando a Haru.

Este, al notar la mirada claramente lasciva que le dirigía el chico, solo pudo mirarlo sin emoción, sin embargo pudo evitar que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia atrás, evitando el acercamiento. Al darse cuenta de ello, el policía se separo lo suficiente como para que el chico de ojos azules se sintiera cómodo, guardo sin problemas las esposas y lo miro sonriente.

-Hey delfincito – Dice, con clara diversión. -Nunca hubiera pensado que eras Chef.

"_Si es que piensas" _ piensa bastante irritado, la situación le parecía por demás estúpida.

-El sorprendido debería ser yo…-sin mostrar emoción, contesto lo más cortante posible.- Quien diría que siendo policía, dedicas tu tiempo libre a irrumpir en casas ajenas.

-Jeje ¿sabes? Si dices eso, de verdad estaré en problemas...- y el gesto de llevarse las manos a la nuca apareció, justo como el pelinegro predijo; eso y la cara distorsionada en vergüenza e incomodidad le hicieron a Haru preguntarse a donde es que se había ido el chico seguro y tenaz que después de haber irrumpido en su casa tenía el descaro de coquetearle.

Al notar el mutismo de Haru, el ya-no-tan-desconocido se desesperó, le irritaba no saber que carajos pasaba por esa cabecita de cabello negro. Así que hizo lo que aparentemente mejor sabía hacer. _Acorralo al moreno. _

-Creo que tienes un extraño gusto por acorralarme ¿no?- aun sin expresión Nanase hizo la observación, consciente de que no le molesta para nada dicha situación.

-Mmm tal vez - volviendo a su actitud seductora, el dientes de tiburón movió las cejas con coquetería, Haru sintió su cuerpo reaccionar al tono de voz. -¿sabes? El otro día se te extraño, el imbécil de tu amigo bombero se veía decepcionado por tu ausencia. - Nanase se sorprendió, es cierto que no había acudido a tal reunión pero no esperaba que el policía si asistiera.

-No esperaba que estuvieras pendiente de mí.

-Uhm – alzándose de hombros el pelirrojo respondió.-Soy policía, mi deber es estar pendiente de los civiles.- se acercó más. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Haruka Nanase no era tonto, estaba plenamente consciente de que aquel chico lo atraía, le gustaba, y lo que más le preocupaba era que no era por el hecho de ser precisamente pelirrojo. -A los que Haru tenía debilidad- No, había algo en esa mirada depredadora que lo tentaba a caer en sus manos.

Con cautela, el policía se fue acercando, como tanteando el terreno, y casi sonrió al darse cuenta de que Haru no le evitaba, es más, estaba casi seguro de que pelinegro también se estaba acercando.

-¡Riiiin! ¡Con un demonio donde te metiste!-

La voz gruesa e irritada los hizo separarse, se miraron, demás esta decir que el ambiente hipnotizante en el que estaban se rompió. Con un bufido y claramente decepcionado, el pelirrojo se separó, dejando libre a Nanase, para después tomar sus cabellos con una mano y soltar en voz fuerte.

-¡Hey Sousuke! Por aquí - de los estantes salió un chico alto y moreno, quien puso sus ojos turquesas en los azules y Haru pudo distinguir algo de molestia en su mirar.

-Demonios Rin, deja de perder el tiempo ligando y vayámonos ¿quieres? Ha sido un día largo - y dio la media vuelta, esperando a que el tal Rin –Haru había apuntado mentalmente el nombre del chico- fuera con él.

-Vamos Sousuke, es un testigo, tengo que interrogarlo - aun sin alejarse de Nanase, Rin miro a Sousuke, esperando que entendiera la indirecta y se marchara. Pero Yamazaki no era alguien que brillara por su comprensión.

-Vamos Rin, despídete - al notar una molesta mirada roja, agrego.-Bueno, si quieres quedarte, quédate, pero serás el encargado de llevar a Momo a la estación y de asegurarte de que no acose al chico-héroe.

Rin pareció meditar un tiempo la situación, al final soltó un suspiro de fastidio

-Tsk, Demonios.- dijo, separándose completamente de Haru, avanzo hasta ponerse a la par de Sousuke. Nanase sabía que tendría que sentirse feliz por recuperar su espacio personal, sin embargo, no entendía la molestia instalada en su estómago al ver como Rin se alejaba para ir con el más alto.

-¡Espera! – las palabras salieron de su boca incluso antes de pensarlo, se tensó al notar la mirada esperanzada y curiosa de Rin, esperando que continuara, busco una buena excusa, luego recordó lo que le había estado vueltas en la cabeza desde que el tal Sousuke lo había dicho.-Uhm ¿Chico-héroe?

Fingió no notar la leve decepción en los ojos carmesí.

-¿No lo sabes? - sonriendo con entusiasmo explico - Uno de tus compañeros… Nitori me parece, impidió que uno de los delincuentes matara a un cliente, según testigos lo derribo por detrás. Así nos dio tiempo de entrar y detener a dos, aunque uno escapo, ya lo encontraremos luego.

\- ¿Nitori? ¿Pero… por que el-

-El chico tenía a su hermano mayor entre los comensales- la voz gruesa del más alto interrumpió.-El dijo que estaba preocupado por "Su querido hermano Nagisa" y actuó por instinto, - se alzó de hombros.-No deberías sorprenderte, no es el único hermano preocupado que conoces.

Lo último lo dijo lanzándole una significativa mirada a Rin, logrando que el chico se ruborizara un poco, pero a Haru solo le dio a entender que el chico de mirada turquesa estaba al tanto del primer encuentro entre ellos. _"Entonces fue el quien siguió a Makoto"_

-Tsk, eso fue tu culpa ¡espera!, ¿Cómo sabes quién es él?

-Yo fui quien siguió a el bombero ¿recuerdas? Este chico estaba con él.

-¡¿Acaso ya sabias que era la dirección equivocada?!

-Solo considero que Gou tiene la suficiente edad como para cuidarse de con quien esta.

-Sousuke eres…. Tks, larguémonos y ya ¿sí? – Visiblemente molesto, se disponía a salir del lugar sin mirar atrás, pero pareció recordar algo y volteo a mirar al cocinero, sonrió coqueto y agrego.-Hasta luego… ¿Haruka verdad? Tu amigo me hablo mucho de ti - movió las cejas, _incitante. _-Yo soy Rin, ¡tengo nombre de chica pero definitivamente soy un chico!

Sin esperar más salió, seguido de Sousuke que se limitó a mover la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Y Haru recordó sus antiguas palabras:

"_¡Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres!"_

No tenía que ser un genio para saber porque motivo el tal Rin había soltado las últimas palabras.

~0~0~0~

Makoto estaba confundido, si bien estaba acostumbrado al usual mutismo de su mejor amigo Haruka, sabía que el chico inconscientemente, daba a entender sus emociones través de sus ojos. Era por eso que estaba sorprendido de ver a su amigo tan expresivo e irritable, como venía estando desde hace algún tiempo.

Antes, era casi imposible descifrar las emociones de Haru, Makoto recordaba que su amigo alguna vez le comento que demostrar enojo o irritación por cualquier persona era como aceptar que te importaba tal persona. Por eso, sentado en la barra del restaurante donde dicho amigo trabajaba, Tachibana se preguntaba cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que el Nanase empezó a mostrar las emociones que más guardaba para sí, no imaginaba quien podría ser el o la responsable de semejante estado de ánimo en su amigo.

O… tal vez si.

El castaño creía saber cuál era la razón, o por lo menos lo sospechaba, pero no se atrevía siquiera a pensarla y mucho menos a decirla en voz alta por lo que significaba, y también por la reacción que Haruka podía tener si le llegaba a preguntar.

Y dicha posible razón estaba envuelta en cabellos rojos y dientes afilados. Rin Matsuoka, su cuñado.

No sabía con exactitud qué había ocurrido entre el chef y el policía, pero estaba seguro que ese "algo" había impulsado a Rin a asistir a la cita para presentarse y había hecho que Haru demostrara más emociones de lo usual, negativas. Pero algo era algo.

Y dicho "algo" también era el culpable de que cierto pelirrojo entrara al restauran acompañado de un imperativo Momo -era ya tan común ver a esos dos en ese lugar que se había tomado la molestia de aprender su nombre-, el cual sonreía con entusiasmo al entrar a el lugar.

Según sabia, Momotarou había quedado tan fascinado con la proeza de Aii, que lo había estado acosando en el restaurante, hasta conseguir que el chico saliera con él, -de eso hacía tres meses-.

Rin, quien había estado haciendo lo mismo con Haru, solo que sin éxito, era quien siempre lo acompañaba.

\- ¡Aii! – como siempre, el de cabello naranja no pudo dejar de hacer notar su presencia, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su pareja.

\- ¡Momo!- un tanto consternado por el escándalo que su novio ocasionaba, Nitori salió a su encuentro, callándolo con la única forma que se puede callar a Momotarou Mikoshiba. Con un beso.

-Tachibana. - Rin, tratando de ignorar la muestra de afecto entre su subordinando y la pareja de este, se limitó a sentarse junto a él, saludándolo con un movimiento de cabeza. La antigua disputa entre el castaño y el policía había quedado en el olvido, si bien Rin seguía teniendo algunos ataques de "hermano sobreprotector" este trataba de controlarse después de que Makoto hablara larga y tendidamente acerca de porque Gou era tan importante para él, y sobretodo. Aclararle a Matsuoka que no se alejaría de ella por nada.

-Rin - sonriendo, saludo de igual forma, consciente de que estaba a punto de ser ignorado tanto por su cuñado como por su mejor amigo, que en ese momento venia saliendo de la cocina para empezar a atender a los clientes.

El cual, al notar la presencia roja en el restaurante, frunció el ceño de manera inmediata y de la manera más fría posible pregunto:

-¿Qué desea ordenar?

-Oh ¡vamos Haru! No seas tan frio conmigo - lloriqueando de manera dramática el Matsuoka aprovecho la oportunidad para recargarse en la barra y quedar más cerca del cocinero. -Bien sabes que solo vengo aquí por ti… - la voz con tintes seductores solo lograron que el ceño de Nanase se frunciera más, confirmándole al castaño su teoría acerca del reciente estado de animo de su amigo. –Vamos, dejémonos de juegos y acepta aunque sea una cita conmigo.

-¿Para llevar o desea tomar una mesa? - haciéndose de todo su autocontrol Haru contesto lo más neutral que pudo, lo sabía, esas cejas rojas bailarías así como su dueño lo descontrolaban. Lo sacaban de su zona de confort y eso lo atraía y le gustaba. Pero más que eso, _le asustaba. _Haruka Nanase se consideraba así mismo como una persona estable y tranquila, y que aquel desconocido llegara irrumpiendo tanto su vida como su casa, quitándole la tranquilidad que siempre tuvo… Era desagradable.

-Ufff… - Rin soltó un suspiro de protesta, pero no se dio por vencido e insistió. -Vamos Haru, por lo menos prométeme que algún día me aceptaras una cita.

Haru aprovechó el momento para devolverle el favor de la primera vez que se vieron. Se acercó a él, lento, con profundidad en la mirada y puso su boca cerca de la oreja del policía y susurro:

-Rin…-Saboreó el nombre en su boca, pues era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, y sonrió satisfecho al notar un escalofrió en el cuerpo del chico. -Yo te prometo… que nunca aceptare una cita contigo.

Y se separó de él, dejando al chico helado al caer en las palabras de Nanase, sin embargo Haru sonrió, y le giño un ojo, justo como Rin aquella vez.

Sin esperar respuesta, Haru regreso a la cocina, dejando tras a Rin visiblemente afectado y a Makoto más confundido que antes.

~0~0~0~

Haruka Nanase no estaba molesto. No, nada parecido, de hecho le importaba tan poco, que si miraba constantemente el reloj era única y exclusivamente porque deseaba que llegara el final de su jornada. Eso, y no porque estuviera esperando la llegada de algún pelirrojo, no, ni siquiera estaba preocupado-enojado porque tal chico no se hubiera aparecido por ahí en una semana.

Y mucho menos se sentía culpable por qué, en parte, fuera su culpa, y porque nunca espero que Rin se rindiera tan fácil…

Bueno, si era sincero consigo mismo, no fue muy fácil que digamos, Matsuoka había estado rogando por más de tres meses, meses en los que no recibió más que negativas y desprecios de su parte. Bajo la mirada, recordando la primera vez que el chico entro al restaurant, acompañado de un entusiasmado Momo, cómo al mirarlo le sonrió con coquetería, para después saludarlo tan descaradamente como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Definitivamente no extrañaba esa sonrisa afilada merodeando por ahí.

"_Repítelo hasta que te lo creas"_

La voz en su cabeza le hizo fruncir el ceño, él no tenía por qué andarse lamentando. Después de todo, él fue quien le dio un "no" definitivo a Rin con su estúpida promesa. Aun con la duda en la mirada, pensó que desde que conocía a Matsuoka este venía haciendo lo que quería y nunca lo escuchaba, era irónico que la única vez que lo escuchaba, Haru quisiera con todo su ser que no lo hiciera, y siguiera siendo el terco chico que lo confundió con un bombero e irrumpió en su hogar.

Pero la vida era tan desgraciada que siempre tenía que joderlo con ironía tras ironía. Sonrió tristemente, pensar que había prácticamente corrido a Rin de su vida con una promesa.

Promesa que, evidentemente, Rin había cumplido.

Trato de no darle importancia al doloroso golpeteo de su corazón, él podría estar en paz, no importaba que Rin se hubiera marchado después de poner patas arriba su mundo y mente.

Mucho menos después de que Nitori le haya respondido, cuando le cuestionó por qué Momo ya no pasaba a verlo en la hora de su descanso, este le dijera que el único compañero que lo solapaba era Matsuoka y que dicho joven había pedido cambiar de compañero por motivos que Momo no entendía.

Trato de ignorar la mirada un tanto acusadora del menor, él no tenía la culpa de las decisiones de Rin.

[….]

Suspiro de cansancio, su día había sido agotador, tanto para su cuerpo como para su confundida cabeza. Salió de su trabajo a paso apresurado, no llevaba nada de valor, pero ya era tarde. Y la precaución nunca está de más. Todavía no estaba demasiado alejado de su trabajo, cuando noto una silueta dirigirse a él, sin querer parecer asustado, apresuro el paso. Cuando fue más que obvio que aquel extraño lo estaba siguiendo, cambio de camino tratando de confundirlo; su plan era llegar a algún lugar lleno de gente, para así mezclarse y perderse entre el bullicio.

Pero como siempre, la vida solo quería joderlo. Sin saber bien cómo, término acorralado en un callejón. Con su perseguidor frente suyo amenazándolo con una navaja.

Sintió que el metal deslizarse por su cuello, y un dolor atravesándole la garganta. Se preguntó que quería aquel desconocido, ya había establecido que no tenía dinero, también que nunca cargaba un celular -de lo cual ahora se arrepentía pues pudo haber llamado a Makoto o a la policía al percatarse de que era seguido– o cosas de valor alguno.

Eso estaba pensando cuando sintió una lengua rasposa en su mejilla, junto con una mano delgada pero firme en su entrepierna, sintió asco. Y tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar al sentir un bulto rosarse contra su pierna.

-Ahh eres hermoso.

Haru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer la voz y la típica frase de Rei Ryugazaki. Su exnovio.

-Rei, suéltame esto no… - una mordida en el hombro lo hizo callar, sintio las manos del chico desliarse por todo su cuerpo, trato de escapar pero la fuerza de Rei se lo impidió. Supo que está perdido, sabe de sobra que cuando Rei pierde la cabeza es imposible razonar con él, o luchar. Sabe que grados puede alcanzar la locura de Ryugazaki, _"por eso mismo termine con el"_.

-Por favor, Rei - Rogó inútilmente, ahogando un gemido de dolor y asco al sentirse mancillado, continuo.-Tú no quieres esto…

-¡No! - sintió los delgados dedos del otro apretando fuertemente sus hombros, _lastimándolo,_ e igualmente,separándolo de su agresor, y en ese instante Haru fue capaz de apreciar los morados ojos enloquecidos. -¡Tú eres el que no quiere! ¿Qué pasa Haruka? ¿Tanto te gusta ese policía?

-… -

-¡Habla! - bramo encolerizado. -¿Es eso? ¿No me quieres por que no soy pelirrojo?

-Rei eso no tie-

\- ¡El cabello rojo no tiene nada de Hermoso! Yo Haruka, te amo… eres hermoso.- con una delicadeza casi devota acaricio al rostro del pelinegro, quien tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no hacer una mueca de repudio. -Juntos podemos crear algo más hermoso aun…

-…-

Algo en sus morados ojos brillo en psicosis, desconectándolo de la realidad, sumiéndolo en la locura.

\- ¡Por qué no me amas! ¡No lo entiendo! Yo… yo… soy hermoso ¿verdad?

Su rostro dio paso a una sonrisa torcida, sin felicidad o sentimiento alguno, si Nanase no se encontrara acorralado, posiblemente sentiría pena por él.

"_Yo solo… quiero ser tan hermoso como tus dibujos Nanase" _El recuerdo de la voz tranquila Rei, junto con su sonrisa genuina e ingenua le llego, haciéndolo estremecer; hace tiempo que había dejado de sentirse culpable. Pero hoy, en medio de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir en la mirada morada un rastro de súplica, un rastro de _acusación._

\- Si Rei, eres hermoso.

Sintió entonces de nuevo el cuerpo encima suyo, pero no solo eso, unos labios fríos, _secos_, le robaron el aliento en un beso desesperado, su estómago se revolvió al instante, sintió que vomitaría, y justo cuando creyó que lo haría, Ryugazaki se alejó. Estaba por soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando reparo en los ojos morados que lo veían con odio.

-¡Si soy hermoso por qué sigues prefiriendo al estúpido pelirrojo!

Haru se preparó para ser atacado con la navaja, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el cuerpo de su ex-pareja fue lanzado contra una de las paredes del callejón. Y solo atino a abrir con sorpresa los ojos al escuchar una conocida voz.

-Eso es simple… Los pelirrojos somos mucho más sexys que cualquiera.

Los ojos azules se perdieron por la oscuridad, buscando desesperadamente al dueño de la voz, y ahí, en medio del callejón, se encontraba Rin Matsuoka, en una pose digna de un modelo de revista, con una mano en la frente sujetándose unos mechones rojos rebeldes.

Y si Haruka no estuviera tan agradecido y aliviado por su presencia hubiera podido pensar que era un idiota por estar actuando como todo un chulo en esa situación. Al percatarse de la mirada azul sobre él, dirigió la vista Haru y sonrió con esos dientes tan singulares que tenía.

-Haru, ¿estás bien?

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, el cuerpo de Rin fue tacleado por un enloquecido Rei, empezando así una pela a golpes en la que Haru no podría prever un ganador. La golpiza entre los dos jóvenes se vio interrumpida cuando varias patrullas llegaron al lugar, sin embargo, el aullido de dolor de Rin lo alarmo. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, los oficiales recién llegados arrestan Rei, y Nanase lo detienen para atender sus heridas -que más bien son superficiales- y para que de la declaración correspondiente.

Sin darle tiempo a Haru para preguntar por Rin.

.

.

[….]

.

.

Eran ya más de la una de la madrugada, Haruka Nanase solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar, pretender que -por lo menos hasta que amaneciera-, nada había sucedido, y entonces una vez calmado, podría ir a la comisaria y declarar.

Eso y saber cómo estaba Rin, se moría de los nervios por saber si el chico estaba mal herido, apunto de fallecer o solo tenía heridas menores como él. "_Hierba mala nunca muere" _pensó esperanzado, aferrándose a eso para no perecer tan desesperado.

Entonces lo vio, sentado en una patrulla, sonriendo amistosamente a sus compañeros que le palmeaban la espalda por evitar la muerte de un civil. Lo inspecciono con la mirada, dándose cuenta que Matsuoka tenía vendado el brazo, frunció el ceño preocupado. Fue en ese instante que Rin volteo hacia el, azul y carmín se encontraron nuevamente, y fue el turno de Rin para inspeccionarlo, preguntándole con la mirada si se podía acercar, a lo que Haru respondió con una tímida y casi efímera sonrisa.

-¡Hey! Nanase.- a medio camino Rin saludo, Haru chasquea la lengua ante el tono formal del otro.

-Tsk ¿Ahora si sabes modales?

-Hmp ¿estás bien?- sin saber bien cómo comportarse, Rin hizo la única pregunta que se le ocurrió.

-Sí, gracias.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo después de eso. Los dos queriendo decirse muchas cosas pero ninguno sabe cómo. Al final es Haru quien decide tomar la palabra.

-Tu brazo ¿es grave?

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- alzo el brazo mostrándoselo.-No es nada, el maldito me clavo la navaja, pero por suerte no toco ningún nervio.

-Maldito… – repitió la palabra en un mormullo, meditando. ¿Rei era un maldito? Al parecer sí.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, ese sujeto era tu novio o algo así ¿no? – con curiosidad mal disimulada, Rin pregunto lo más casual que pudo, tratando saber más del tema.

-Si, algo así...- la respuesta escuálida de Haru dio a entender que no quiera hablar de eso, y Rin lo entendió, por lo que se queda callado.-Lamento que te hubieras visto envuelto en esto.

-Bueno, no fue toda tu culpa, yo te seguí.- confeso con vergüenza, llevándose la mano libre a la nuca, Haru lo miro sin entender, Matsuoka se apresuro a explicar. -Sé que dijiste que me alejara y que nunca aceptarías una cita conmigo pero… yo no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente ¿sabes? Simplemente no soy así.

Se dio cuenta de que Haru lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos que no supo reconocer, sin embargo la duda seguía en su cara, por lo que continuo.

-Hoy decidí abordarte cuando salieras del trabajo, si no conseguía una cita, me olvidaría de ti y te dejaría en paz.- sonrió con resignación. -Así que te espere unas cuadras antes de tu casa, y cuando vi que cambiabas de rumbo me dije que era una señal, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando me pareció ver que te seguían, así que igual te seguí, luego te perdí de vista y deambule un rato, fue cuando regresaba que pase por el callejón, cuando escuche un grito y me di cuenta que atacaban a alguien, pedí refuerzos y me disponía a esperar, luego me di cuenta de que eras tú y sin pensarlo ataque a ese loco obsesionado.

-… –

Haru se quedó sin habla, no sabía que hacer o que decir, solo era consciente del acelerado golpeteo de su corazón, ¡así que Rin nunca se había rendido!, y se sintió patético al comprender que era lo único que le importo de todo el relato. Sin saber bien cómo actuar, en un impulso se acercó al más alto y lo abrazo, tomando totalmente desprevenido al chico que le devolvió el gesto un tanto sorprendido pero feliz de no ser el quien iniciaba el contacto.

-Gracias, gracias - Rin sintió el cuerpo entre sus brazos temblar, Haru se estaba permitiendo llorar, se estaba permitiendo desahogarse después de ser casi violado y asesinado, por fin mostraba un poco de su dolor, y Matsuoka se sintió orgulloso de ser el que lo acompañaba, de ser el elegido para confortarlo.

Después de un lapso indefinido de tiempo, Haru se separó de Rin, con los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo y visiblemente más calmado. Matsuoka poso su mano con delicadeza en el rostro de Haru, tratando de borrar el rastro de lágrimas. Sin ser consiente en realidad, Nanase suspiro, disfrutando la sensación de esa mano grande y protectora contra su mejilla.

-Oye Haru… - Al notar los ojos abiertos del chico, Rin respinga, incomodo, pero eso no es impedimento para que continúe.-Yo sé que tu prometiste que nunca aceptarías una cit-

Unos labios sobre los suyos lo callan, y tarda unos segundos en entender que está pasando, pero cuando lo asimila no tarda en responder con vehemencia, con entrega y con todas las ganas que venía reprimiendo desde el momento en el que lo vio y se enteró que no era el novio de su hermana.

Y Haru se sintió realizado, ya había superado el miedo al descontrol que Rin ocasionaba en él, ahora había anhelo y anticipación a eso, y si por alguna razón volvía el miedo, estaba seguro de que Rin se encargaría de ayudarlo a superarlo.

Ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta si funcionaria, pero había un algo que los atraía, que _los entrelazaba_ irremediablemente. Y esperaban que ese algo durara por mucho, mucho tiempo.

No sabían que acertados estaban.

…

…

~0~0~0~

…

"_25 años después"_

…

Sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo, un poco ansioso se apresuró a sacar el móvil. Mirando la pantalla del aparato soltó un suspiro de cansancio y de decepción, no era precisamente la persona que esperaba, era, de hecho, la persona que menos deseaba. Con resignación se dice que tiene que contestar porque si no le ira mal; a su espalda pudo escuchar a sus acompañantes bromear con el hecho de que la llamada pertenecía a su novia, "o_jalá tuvieran razón" _piensa y se dispone a responder.

-_Kaito…_ \- apenas hubo contestado la casi siempre inmutable voz de su padre le llego con un matiz de amonestación, cerró los ojos anticipándose al regaño -¿_Dónde están? hace una hora que tú y tus hermanos debieron haber llegado. _

-Sí, lo siento, lo que pasa es que…- Cuando estaba por inventar una excusa, el teléfono le fue arrebatado por unas manos pálidas y grandes –¡Es- espera..! – antes de poder protestar unas manos más pequeñas acompañadas de una risa femenina lo sujetaron de los brazos obligándolo a que darse quieto. _"bueno" _pensó con malicia "_veamos que hace cuando descubra quien es"_

-¿Si? Lo siento cuñadita pero mi hermano no podrá verte hoy – callo un momento esperando respuesta, cuando no recibió ninguna continuo –Si es duro, lo sé, pero nuestros desgraciados padres no nos permiten salir hoy, así que si qui-

-_Hisame… _\- al escuchar la inconfundible voz de su padre sintió un mini-infarto, cerrando los ojos trago saliva sonoramente -_Tus desgraciados padres están esperándolos desde hace una hora. _

-P-papá… jeje ¡que sorpresa! ¡Tú nunca ocupas tu celular! – tratando de cambiar de tema agrego rápidamente –Así que tendremos una comida familiar ¿Eh? Que bien ¡Me parece lo adecuado! Ya vez con eso de que en Japón cada día se pierden los valores…. Y pues nosotros como –

-_Uhm olvidaste mencionarle a tu "cuñadita" que tus "desgraciados padres" te prohíben ir al concierto del sábado por que están tratando de recobrar los valores…_

-P-pero, pero eso… ¡que tiene que ver con los valores! ¡No es justo! – Escucho la risa de sus hermanos, frunciendo el ceño los miro con molestia- ¡eh esperado ese concierto por meses!

-Hi, ¡dile de mi parte a mi novia que la quiero! – Con jocosidad el mayor se burló, a su lado la joven soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa, si su padre les había llamado significaba dos cosas: estaba molesto y preocupado.

-_Sí, y nosotros los hemos estado esperando desde hace una hora, y llegar puntual es un valor que por lo visto no aprendieron ninguno de los tres,_\- opto por quedarse callado, pocas veces era Haruka el que los regañaba y/o castigaba, generalmente se limitaba a observar mientras Rin gritoneba a diestra y siniestra, eso le indico que estaban en problemas. –_No importa, ya lo discutiremos cuando lleguen, pásame a tu hermana._

-Tsk, está bien… - con gesto resignado se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos lo miraban expectantes, se limitó a darle una mirada de molestia al mayor mientras le pasaba el celular a la menor.-Arashi, Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Tomando el teléfono más por reflejo que por otra cosa, les mando una mirada de incertidumbre a ambos, quienes se alzaron de hombros, con la duda en la mirada.

-¿Papi?... – cuando escucho burlas provenientes de sus hermanos, no evito rodar los ojos y sacarles la lengua –¿Qué paso?

\- _…._ –Escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, lo que le indico que su padre, más que enojado se encontraba preocupado por su retraso.- _Nada… solo quería cerciorarme de que esos dos no te olvidaron en algún lugar._

-Eh, No te preocupes… - Riendo nerviosamente miro de reojo a sus hermanos que estaban discutiendo quien tenía la culpa de la molestia de su padre.-Podrán ser muy distraídos pero no creo que sean capaces de… ¡oh! ¡Demonios! ¿A dónde se fueron?

Escuchando ruidos de pelea al otro lado, separando un poco el teléfono de su oreja se preparó para lo siguiente.

-_¡ARASHI! DIME AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTAS!_ – sonrió al escuchar la alterada voz de su papá-Rin. –_¡ESO IDIOTAS! ¡PERO DEJA QUE REGRESEN Y PAGARAN POR DEJAR ABANDONADA A MI PRINCESA!_

Soltó una suave risa al escuchar el alboroto que su papá realizaba, al instante Rin se dio cuenta de la broma de su hija.

-_¡ARASHIIIIIIII!_ – La chica pudo imaginarse claramente a sus padres peleándose por el teléfono, al final la voz de tranquila de Haru fue la que continuo la llamada. -_solo dense prisa en llegar ¿quieren? La caballa se enfriara. _

Y sin agregar nada más corto la llamada. La joven de largo cabello negro suspiro, se dio media vuelta y le devolvió el celular a su hermano mayor. Compartiendo una mirada de pesadumbre los tres reanudaron su camino.

-Dicen que nos apresuremos. -Tomando del brazo a su pelirrojo hermano, la menor apresuro el paso.

-Ya estaríamos llegando si _alguien_ no se hubiera atrasado probándose tanta ropa. - Caminando un poco más adelante y aun con el celular en la mano el mayor hizo el comentario al azar.

-¡Hey! ¡Que a ti te guste vestirte como vago no es mi problema! – soltaron a coro los menores, el aludido sonrió con ternura, no había duda de que eran hermanos. Tal vez no biológicos, pero sí de espíritu, tenían unos buenos padres -aunque un tanto estrictos- que les habían enseñado a amarse y cuidarse como verdaderos hermanos, cosa que al fin de cuentas, eran.

Hermanos, hijos de Rin Matsuoka y Haruka Nanase.

…

* * *

**NOTAS: **

Kaito: "Hacia el mar" también puede significar "agua" u "océano."

Hisame: significa "lluvia" o "lluvia helada" pero al separar Hi "fuego" y Same "Tiburón" significaría "Tiburón de Fuego".

Arashi: "Tormenta"

¡Hola!

Esto me costó algo pero al final estoy feliz con el cap, espero que les guste.

¿El titulo? En el cap anterior Haru prometió encontrar a Rin, pero rompió la promesa, porque Rin fue el que lo encontró a él.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
